Mind Games
by Aurora Nightstar
Summary: Prue came back from the dead, or did she...


Mind Games

Phoebe sat deep in thought at the breakfast table. One arm rested on the table and the other held her head up, but all she would see was her low-fat yogurt breakfast, which was still untouched. Music by BackStreet Boys played on the radio.

How you got me blind is still a mystery

I can´t get you out of my head

Don´t care what is written in your history

As long as you´re here with me

I don´t care who you are

Where you´re from

What you did

As long as you love me

Who you are

Where you´re from

Don´t care what you did

As long as you love me

The phone rang, but Phoebe still stood still. "Oh I will get it, don't get up or anything," Piper said sarcastically. She turned off the radio and answered the phone. "Phoebe that was Paige," Piper said. "She is going camping with Glen."

"Un-hun," Phoebe replied.

"She probably won't be back for a few days," Piper said.

"Un-hun," Phoebe replied.

"You are not listening to me, are you?" Piper asked.

"Un-hun," Phoebe replied.

"I think I will go sprout wings and fly to the moon!" Piper exclaimed.

"Un-hun," Phoebe replied.

"Phoebe," Piper pushed her gently to get her attention.

"Piper what is it?" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, what is wrong?" Piper asked.

"Oh, Piper, sorry, it is just that.." Phoebe paused for a few moments. "Never mind, it is nothing."

Piper started organizing some papers. "What is this?" Phoebe asked.

"Our family tree. Paris thinks her real parents maybe someone related to us. I promised her I would drop these off to her today." Piper replied.

"Oh, I would like to go with you when you do that," Phoebe said.

Just then, Prue walked in from the back door. She wore black sweet pants, and a black sports bra. "Hi guys, what's for breakfast?" Prue asked. She took her hair out of the pony tail it was in.

"Oh my god!" Piper and Phoebe looked at each other.

"How is this possible?" Piper said.

"Are we still in some kind of alternate universe?" Phoebe asked.

"No Phoebe, you are not," Prue stated. "I was resurrected."

"Resurrected, by whom?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," Prue replied. "What I do know is someone is planning to bring back the source and reorganize the underworld. They will be meeting in your club tonight." She said to Piper.

"Wait a minute, Piper," Phoebe said. "How do we know she really is Prue?"

"Oh, I am, ask me anything," Prue responded.

"What was the name of our cat," Phoebe asked.

"It was Kit, you thought of it, clever play on words with the candy bar," Prue answered.

"What was the names of your most recent boyfriends," Piper asked.

Prue looked up at Piper and then to Phoebe. "Oh lets see, Jack, but I was never really serious about him. There was also that hottie Bain, and before him, the love of my life Andy! And of course there was that jerk Rodger."

"Yeah that is right," Phoebe admitted. They continued to ask her questions, all of which, she got right.

"Ok, I am satisfied," Piper said.

Phoebe gave a weird look. "What is the matter, you don't trust me?" Prue said. "Come on, I answered all your questions."

"No, I trust you," Phoebe said. She formed an awkward smile. Then she focused her eyes on Piper.

"What!" Piper looked back at Phoebe. "This is a dream come true."

"Forget that, we got demons to vanquish," Prue said.

"That's our girl," Piper said as she smiled at Phoebe.

"Now, from what I heard, to bring back the source, they need something called the grimoire," Prue began. "Do either of you know anything about that?"

"Evil book of Shadows," Phoebe replied.

"Ok, then we must steal that book, so they can't use it," Prue said.

"Way ahead of you, we stole that book years ago," Piper said.

"Really, great, then we must destroy it, so evil can't use it," Prue replied.

"We tried and that is not possible," Piper replied.

"Ok, then the book is in a safe place where they can't get it, right?" Prue asked.

"Yeah Leo hid the book, they will never find it," Piper started to say.

"Good, good, good," Prue said. "Now let's focus our attention on these demons." Prue took a few steps toward Wyatt. Wyatt put up his force field.

"Don't worry Prue," Piper said, "He will learn to not only trust you but love you as well!"

"Love him already, he looks so sweet!" Prue said.

Phoebe felt a twinge from her empathic powers. "Hungry Prue?" Phoebe asked. She grabbed a box of cereal.

"No, really, that is ok," Prue said. "What I really need now is a shower."

"Go right a head," Piper said.

* * *

In the bathroom, Prue closed and locked the door. She turned on the water. A mysterious blond appeared before Prue. "The plan worked," Prue told the woman.

"They trust you then?" she asked.

"Well, not exactly," Prue said. "Piper does, but Phoebe doesn't."

"Hmm," the woman said.

"But that doesn't matter," Prue said. "I already accomplished my primary objective. It is in a mountain of rock in the West Andes."

"Excellent, you will be well rewarded," the woman said. She shimmered out.

Prue came back down stairs wrapped in a white bathrobe. Her hair was still dripping. Phoebe walked by her without saying a word to anyone and went off up stairs.

"Sorry, Prue, I don't know what her problem is," Piper said.

"She is just fretting about Cole," Prue said.

"Cole?" Piper yelled out in surprise. "Cole has been out of her life for that last 2 years! He is dead. Phoebe is over him."

"Oh, I guess I have been out of the loop too long," Prue said.

"Yeah guess so, it is Jason now," Piper said.  
  
"When do I get to meet this Jason?" Prue asked.  
  
"Tomorrow at the earliest," Piper said. "He is out of town buying a base ball team of all things!"  
  
"Wow, he must be rich," Prue responded.

* * *

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe went to see Paris at the Mystic Boutique. Prue and Piper went to pick up some various herbs and spices used for potions. Phoebe brought over the family tree to Paris. She handed Paris the files. "Thanks Phoebe," Paris said.

"I was just wondering, why exactly is it you think you are related to us?" Phoebe asked.

"A few months ago, some psychic told me I was cursed when it comes to love," Paris said. "Given my past boyfriends, like Pete, a warlock who wanted to kill my whole family and steal my powers, Dave who turned out to be a demon I had to vanquish and Jason, well lets just say he makes the Friday the thirteenth Jason look like a boy scout!"

"I can top that, I was once married to the source of all evil," Phoebe replied.

"Cole?" Paris asked.

"Good guess! How did you know?" Phoebe responded.

"You did say he was your ex-husband from hell, literally!" Paris answered.

"Anyway, at first I believed her until she told me my whole family was cursed. My Parents were happily married for 40 and counting years. My sister is engaged to the nicest guy in the world." Paris continued. "I was laughing about it what a phony psychic she was to my parents and they told me I was adopted. They personally knew the psychic I spoke to was almost never wrong! But to make a long story short, I started looking for more information and Melinda Warren kept popping up on the spirit boards. I know I am related to her somehow."

"Who is the other girl with Piper?" Paris asked.

"That is our sister who has apparently returned from the dead," Phoebe said.

"Apparently, you are not sure," Paris asked.

"Not sure at all," Phoebe admitted.

"One way to find out," Paris said. She pulled out a pair of sun glasses.

Prue ran to her. "You must be Paris," Prue said. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She reached to shake her hand that held the sun glasses. This caused Paris to drop them. "Sorry, so clumsy of me." She leaned down to pick up the sun glasses and she smashed the lens. Her face tensed up. "Oh so sorry," she said. "I will buy you a new pair."

"That is ok," Paris smiled.

"Wait a minute, I recognize you, we were in college together," Prue said.

"Yeah, that's right," Paris responded.

Prue looked Paris in the eyes. "Wow," she said. "Why don't you join us at P3 tonight?"

"Wow to what Prue?" Phoebe asked.

Prue thought for a moment. "I can't get over how much she looks like Piper," Prue responded.

"Right," Paris slowly said. Phoebe felt an emotional twinge of distrust.

"Why don't you join us at P3 tonight?" Prue said.

"Love to," Paris responded.

They agreed to meet at P3 around 6 that night and Prue decided she would return home and watch Wyatt while Phoebe went to work and Piper ran some errands.

Paris grabbed an old book off the shelf and started shuffling threw. She looked at several pages.

"What are you looking for," the elderly woman who owned the shop asked Paris.

"Just trying to find out what that thing that just left was," Paris said. "To look like their lost sister, she must be a shape-shifter. She is also a mind reader."

"Mind reading shape-shifters," the woman stated.

"Sound familiar?" Paris asked.

"Possibly a doppelganger," the woman replied. "Fortunately, they only read surface thoughts."

"Yeah true of most mind readers," the Paris answered.

The old woman grabbed the book from Paris and flipped to the following passage, which Paris read aloud.

Doppelgangers – Low level malevolent mind reading shape shifters who typically eat and impersonate their victims utilizing the new position to get close to more potential victims. They often do the bidding of other hirer level demons.

"Eat? Oh my god, they are leaving that thing home alone with the baby!" Paris exclaimed.

Paris orbed over to the Halliwell Manor to find Wyatt sitting in his highchair. Prue was cutting up carrots and celery. She tossed the carrots into a stew pot which was already boiling. Prue turned toward Wyatt. "And now for the main ingredient."

"Oh no you don't" Paris said.

"You shouldn't be fighting me," Prue said. "I can help you."

"Help me do what?" Paris replied.

"I know you are planning to kill the charmed ones and steal their powers," Prue responded.

"Maybe, but I won't let you hurt this child," Paris responded.

"Come on, don't fight me," Prue said.

"If you hurt this child, I will expose you," Paris demanded. Paris grabbed Wyatt and orbed out.

* * *

"Or maybe I will expose you!" Prue said. She turned off the stove and picked up the phone. She called Piper. "You are not going to believe this, but that witch Paris just kidnapped Wyatt!"

"What!!" Piper got hysterical. She immediately made a u-turn. Prue called Phoebe and told her that same thing. The three of them met up at the Mystic Boutique.

Piper barged right in flinging the door open. She was followed closely behind by Phoebe. "Alright, what have you done with my son, you bitch!" Piper yelled. Piper and Phoebe walked to the middle of the shop. Prue hang by the door.

Paris ran incredibly fast dropping three crystals which surrounded Piper and Phoebe. This formed a force field around them. "Prue, get her," Piper yelled.

"So, Prue, you figured me out," Paris said. "All that meant was I had to step up my plans."

"What plans," Pheobe said.

Prue eyed a potion. She picked up the potion.

"Don't drink that," Paris said.

"Power stealing potion that also triples your power, interesting!" Prue uncorked the bottle.

"How do you know that?" Paris said.

"Same way I knew about your plan to kill the charmed ones and steal their powers. " Phoebe and Piper looked at each other. "Thank you so much for capturing them for me, so I can steal their powers. I read your mind," Prue said. She drank the potion and turned into a horrid monster and then blew up in a flash of brilliant lights.

"Do you always believe everything you read?" Paris said. Paris kicked the crystals and the force field trapping Phoebe and Piper disappeared.

"How did you know?" Piper asked.

"When she deliberately broke my sun glasses, it is like she knew exactly what they were, specifically that it would expose her if she was evil," Paris said. "So then I started thinking about things that were not true, just see if she would pick up on it and sure enough she did."

"Oh so you never really did go to school with Prue," Phoebe asked.

"Bingo," Paris responded.

"Wait, are you saying she was a mind reader?" Piper asked.

"Doppelganger specifically," Paris responded. She handed Pheobe her book.

Phoebe read the passage aloud. "Doppelgangers – Low level malevolent mind reading shape shifters who typically eat"

"Yeah, that is why I kidnapped your son, I didn't want him becoming a meal!" Paris exclaimed.

"Oh my god," Piper said. "The grimoire."

"What about it," Phoebe asked.

"If she was reading our thoughts this morning, I just gave away its location," Piper said.

"I hope she never got the chance to pass on that information," Phoebe said.

Meanwhile, down in the underworld the mysterious blond lady turned the pages of the grimoire to the resurrection spell. She read the words and brought back the doppelganger. The demon shape-shifted into the form of a handsome male. "Your reward as promised," she handed him a sword.


End file.
